


So Sleep Through the Slackening Screws

by waltzmatildah



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah
Summary: Set post season 6. Prompt:cry. Lexie visits.





	So Sleep Through the Slackening Screws

Lexie collapses beside him. Half in her chair, half on his bed.

She's developed a habit of holding his wrist. The tips of her fingers pressed to his pulse point. Like the machines aren't proof enough.

She cries when he looks at her, unable to speak around the vent. She cries when he squeezes her hand, soft because it's all he can manage, not because he's trying to be gentle.

Sometimes she stares at him like he's going to dissolve into a million tiny pieces, or melt away into the mattress.

But mostly she cries.

Mostly, he pretends to sleep.


End file.
